Fire Between Worlds
by Roushijin
Summary: Sesshomaru and Rin...Rin leaves Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru comes back to get her when she's older. Like 21 older and the other stuff you have to read!
1. All About Who's Boss

Hello gentle people, welcome to my world of….. SESSHOMARU AND RIN. OOOOHHHH AWWWWW….lol

Just let this out in the open ….I don't own anything that is Inuyasha.

Kinda sad….sniff sniff…I wish I did…evil grin….more like I wish I owned Sesshomaru….slaps hand…hehehe…dirty thoughts….

Chapter 1

All About Who's the Boss

Bounty hunters know as, "The Blue Flame Vixens", own the largest hunters organization in Tokyo. But it was founded by a young human woman, whom was only seventeen when the organization begun. The youngest and most professional bounty hunter in the world. She was Rin.

Rin was the only known human to ever learn how to use the blue flame techniques, but the one problem lied within that no sword could handle the intense heat upon the metal blade if she wanted to conjure it on the blade instead of her hands. Her fighting abilities were seconded to none, no doubt of course her teacher was after all one of a kind.

She had been on a fight with that stupid crew known as 'The Silver Crests'. Oh how Rin loathed them, those men caused her hunters so much trouble in the past five years, it caused Rin to start up her own league of rogues separate from The Blue Flame Vixens.

'The Black Roses'

These girls were formed together for a more 'hands on hunt' for specific missions. Every member of this elite crew are wemon, they consist of: Rin (The Midnight Rose), Kagome (The Red Blossom), Sango (Raging Viper) with her demon cat Kilala, and Ayame (Mischievous Wolf).

…they were basically the opposite of the 'The Silver Crests', all their crew personal are men: Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, and Shippo (Little Shippo).

But the worst of that crew was, The Great Lord Sesshomaru. He and Rin have some interesting history together. He used to be her master when she was training as his ward. It would have still been that way if Sesshomaru and Rin hadn't got into one of their 'dominance fights'.

Five Years Ago (Rin's 16)

"_Rin." A voice boomed in the forest._

_Rin had been training in the Black Forest, which sadly Sesshomaru forbid Rin from entering, for fear that demons might have abducted her. It was located east of the Sesshomaru's castle by the back of the courtyard. _

"_Lord Sesshomaru," Rin gasped as she turned to see the youkai elegantly jump from a large tree to effortlessly land on the ground, distant only ten feet from Rin._

_He was glaring at her. Golden eyes were firmly locked with gentle chocolate pools. He took a step toward her with a stern look upon her, his well formed lips became a thin line, while his stoic expression was placid. _

"_Rin," He toned out with whispering annoyance and anger, as he stopped a few paces from her, "explain yourself."_

_A fire burned in those chocolate eyes as she gave his glare a cold glance. Rin finished the rest of the steps toward Sesshomaru, her head reaching alittle over his spiked armor. She was so tired of him ordering her around like alittle lap dog. _

_A smirk formed of her lips as she stood straight with her head up she replied, "Why must I explain myself, Lord Sesshomaru," with a sarcasm dripping off of his title, "I'm a big girl now I believe I am more than capable of taking care of myself."_

_Swiftly Sesshomaru wrapped his large right hand around Rin's slender upper arm, while his left quickly dived into her midnight hair somewhat grasping the silk tresses in his fist. He pushed her up against a nearby tree gently but aggressively pulling her head back forcing her to face her master. His eyes were narrow and faintly red, whilst a growl came from his throat as he pressed his body flat to hers. Teethe were bare, anger could be seen, submission was not being ask, but demanded._

"_Hold your tongue. You will not speak to your master with such disrespect." The youkai growled out with fury slightly tugging her locks. Rin tried looking from his intense glare, as she felt her stomach become sick with anxiety and fear. _

_Sesshomaru abruptly released the slim arm. Rin felt him curl a long finger under her chin forcing her to look at him, she squeezed her fear stricken eyes closed. She was scared and angry at the same time. 'Why….the nerve of him,' she spat to herself, 'making me get so scared of him, it's not like he's gonna eat me.' _

_Rin tensed in his hold, finally realizing that she did not have to take this! Brown eyes flared open and stared straight into to cold gold ones. Daggers were being thrown in that instant between the two. A glare was met by glare. _

"_You dare to disobey me?" Sesshomaru shot out with venom, applying more weight against Rin. _

_Rin was fuming with rage. Of course she would disobey him, she's a young woman, why must she have to be babysitted? She can make her own decisions and actions without her master holding her hand!_

_While Rin was to busy shooting out questions in her head, she didn't notice Sesshomaru leaning his head toward her right side….until she felt a sharp pain at the joint of her shoulder and neck…_

"_What…what are you...doing?" She breathed in whisper. Hot electricity was first felt all through her body. It was not exactly pain more of a….pleasurable feeling, but quickly after Rin began to feel exhausted almost like she ran ten miles._

_Before she fell into a deep sleep she could feel a warm tongue lapping at her shoulder, soothing the slight pain. And a deep husky voice chided in her ear,_

"_Now you will know who you belong to when you leave."_

Untile Next Time

Muahahahaha...Must Review for more...hehehe...Oh the humanity...so tell damnit if this is great or damn great...Oh and by the way...Yes...I'm a girl...I made that name up on my own ok...so no weird looks...nervious glance...heheh...Review...Love you if you do...hehe..


	2. Getting Started

_Chapter 2_

_Getting Started_

_Somewhere_

"_Wow she really must have done him in," came a light voice to Rin's right._

"_I would say so, he looked like hell. I've never seen his appearance so…angry before," came another hushed voice to Rin's left._

"_She must have really gave him a duke out before he brought her here," came the voice from the right again. Then gentle chuckles from both sides._

_Rin was still slightly asleep when she heard familiar voices. She moaned lightly when she turned her head to look at the right of her. 'Damn…that really hurts…geez I must have a crick,' Rin sighed to herself. _

_Forcing her lazy eyes to open she saw two happy smiles beaming at her…It was Kagome and Sango. _

"_Oh you're finally waking. Now you can tell us what happened between you and Captain Buttface," Kagome's rounded out. They must have been talking about Sesshomaru while she was asleep…Oh dear._

_Rin sighed out loud knowing how they are…always want to know what's going on. Rin lifted herself up to see exactly where in the world she was…her friend's mansion. _

_Rin looked at Kagome then to Sango, with a quizzical stare, "How did I get here?"_

_When the question was asked Ayame burst through the door, "How is Rin. I promise if that little ice drama queen hurt her, I'll rip his nuts off…" Every one just stared at Ayame._

_A nervous smile came across Rin's face as she gawked at Ayame's flustered one, "I'm quite ok…We just got into a fight…" Rin quickly corrected herself when she seen the evil glare from Ayame, "A 'verbal' fight._

_Sango laughed out, "Wow I don't know what in the hell you did Rin, but it must have been great. He looked so pissed…oh man if I was only there," Sango was kinda off in space when she started talking…leaving Rin to still wonder how she got here._

"_Sango…How did I get here?" Rin gritted through teethe._

_Sango snapped out of the daze and looked back to Rin, "Oh yeah, sorry, it was just a shock to see Sesshomaru that mad before. He stormed right through the house, just walked right in and put you on the couch in the living room. Man, Kagome and I were just standing there. He told us that you could live us…Gosh like you need his permission or something."_

_Rin closed her eyes and took a deep breathe, 'Well this could be an upside right…Will…I ever…see him again.' Rin eyes opened only to glare up at the ceiling. She told Kagome, Sango, and Ayame about the whole scene with Sesshomaru._

_That was how it began._

_(Now back to the damn story)_

_Present time_

"RIN! GET UP," came a shriek from the outside of the door followed by a loud massacre of bangs upon the door echoed into the silent room on the other side, "There's a big problem! Rin!"

A slight movement was detected in the pale silk sheets. Rin was sound asleep enjoying a well deserved peaceful nights of rest.

"What…in the hell…," Rin mumble into the pillow. "…what do you want Kagome?"

"Rin this is serious…," Kagome yelled frantically, opening the door and stepping inside the massive room, "The Silver Crests have kinda breached the center."

A laugh could be heard from the enormous bed, "That's impossible I would have kn…." Rin was cut off by a smooth baritone speak out.

"Impossible? Don't be foolish." Rin shot up out from under the sheets, panicking, seeking the owner to the voice, when she came upon the scene of Kagome and a dark figure behind her holding Kagome's arms to her back.

Until Next Time

YAY! I fixed it. I hope your happy with it..hehehehe..I love you all and thank you for your Review's!


	3. Coming Back To Me

_Chapter 2_

_Getting Started_

_Somewhere_

"_Wow she really must have done him in," came a light voice to Rin's right._

"_I would say so, he looked like hell. I've never seen his appearance so…angry before," came another hushed voice to Rin's left._

"_She must have really gave him a duke out before he brought her here," came the voice from the right again. Then gentle chuckles from both sides._

_Rin was still slightly asleep when she heard familiar voices. She moaned lightly when she turned her head to look at the right of her. 'Damn…that really hurts…geez I must have a crick,' Rin sighed to herself. _

_Forcing her lazy eyes to open she saw two happy smiles beaming at her…It was Kagome and Sango. _

"_Oh you're finally waking. Now you can tell us what happened between you and Captain Buttface," Kagome's rounded out. They must have been talking about Sesshomaru while she was asleep…Oh dear._

_Rin sighed out loud knowing how they are…always want to know what's going on. Rin lifted herself up to see exactly where in the world she was…her friend's mansion. _

_Rin looked at Kagome then to Sango, with a quizzical stare, "How did I get here?"_

_When the question was asked Ayame burst through the door, "How is Rin. I promise if that little ice drama queen hurt her, I'll rip his nuts off…" Every one just stared at Ayame._

_A nervous smile came across Rin's face as she gawked at Ayame's flustered one, "I'm quite ok…We just got into a fight…" Rin quickly corrected herself when she seen the evil glare from Ayame, "A 'verbal' fight._

_Sango laughed out, "Wow I don't know what in the hell you did Rin, but it must have been great. He looked so pissed…oh man if I was only there," Sango was kinda off in space when she started talking…leaving Rin to still wonder how she got here._

"_Sango…How did I get here?" Rin gritted through teethe._

_Sango snapped out of the daze and looked back to Rin, "Oh yeah, sorry, it was just a shock to see Sesshomaru that mad before. He stormed right through the house, just walked right in and put you on the couch in the living room. Man, Kagome and I were just standing there. He told us that you could live us…Gosh like you need his permission or something."_

_Rin closed her eyes and took a deep breathe, 'Well this could be an upside right…Will…I ever…see him again.' Rin eyes opened only to glare up at the ceiling. She told Kagome, Sango, and Ayame about the whole scene with Sesshomaru._

_That was how it began._

_(Now back to the damn story)_

_Present time_

"RIN! GET UP," came a shriek from the outside of the door followed by a loud massacre of bangs upon the door echoed into the silent room on the other side, "There's a big problem! Rin!"

A slight movement was detected in the pale silk sheets. Rin was sound asleep enjoying a well deserved peaceful nights of rest.

"What…in the hell…," Rin mumble into the pillow. "…what do you want Kagome?"

"Rin this is serious…," Kagome yelled frantically, opening the door and stepping inside the massive room, "The Silver Crests have kinda breached the center."

A laugh could be heard from the enormous bed, "That's impossible I would have kn…." Rin was cut off by a smooth baritone speak out.

"Impossible? Don't be foolish." Rin shot up out from under the sheets, panicking, seeking the owner to the voice, when she came upon the scene of Kagome and a dark figure behind her holding Kagome's arms to her back.

Until Next Time

Wow...You have to jump off this cliff...Muhahaha...I will rule the world...And Sesshomaru will be mine...Yes! Please Review or I will be forced to attack you...and you don't want that...hahaha...


	4. Odd Gatherings

Chapter 3

Coming Back To Me

Silk sheets tangled around Rin as she rolled off the bed from her resting place. She landed on the cold stone floor. Rolling toward her sword that leaned against the wall close to the bed. 'Good thing I had that old fart Toutousai make me a new sword,' Rin thought as she stretched an arm out to her sword.

An arrogant smirk graced Rin's lips as small slender fingers of her left hand curled around the sword's sheath, lifting up so a right hand could grab the hilt and unsheathe it. The old sword smith told her all about its new specialties. Toutousai made the whole sword with a special mix of metals that could slice anything, hold up on attacks, and above all handle the blue flame. But the attention that could be drawn from was its hilt. It was made with pure silver and the cross tying that went around the hilt was pure white silk. The sword was known as Tinjinsu (Silver Light).

With chocolate fired eyes fixed on the dark figure behind Kagome, Rin stood. Her body was straight and poised, her right hand coming to the hilt of Tinjinsu. Her heart was pounding as she felt the sheet that surrounded her glide off her shoulders, making a soundless pool at her feet.

She was dressed in a beautiful crimson red lengthy silk gown that trailed to the stony floor. It was tight around her body, but comfortably loose to give her the satisfaction of sleep wear. An elongate slit on the left side of the dress teasingly went all the way to her high thigh, giving a glorious view of milky white slender leg. Her long raven hair flowed over her shoulders, streaming down her pert round breast all the way to her dainty waist framing her delicate body. It was so painfully obvious that her body was in great shape.

Firmly Rin gripped her hand on the sheath of her sword, while her fingers curled around the hilt from her right hand. With one steady pull the sword was free. A glint flickered across the blade.

Her beautiful face was relaxed and calm, she stood directly with elegants, "Let Kagome go, she is clearly not who you want." Rin spoke out to the dark figure with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, is that a command," the figure spoke with humor.

Rin took a step forward, not faltering one step with firm eyes at the dark shadow, "I'm not stupid, Sesshomaru. Have you turned into quite the coward…," her cocky words were cut off as Kagome was thrown to the ground and the figure began to slowly walk in Rin's direction.

The tall dark shadow came into the moonlight from the large balcony window. Indeed it was Sesshomaru. He looks as he always did, but his eyes were somewhat…colder. He looked annoyed and irritated, evidently from the comment from Rin. His mane swaying gently behind him as it shimmered in the light like flowing stream.

This unwanted reunion made Rin remember her memories with her former master. Her heart was pounding as she felt so intimidated, by his unusual presence. She glared as she watched him treaded closer to her.

His lips were in a scowling frown, while is golden eyes seemed narrow and on a mission. He almost seemed to be sizing Rin up…like checking her out. A smirk formed on those deadly lips, 'She's grown into quite the feisty women, but she's forgotten one thing…,' the Inuyoukai thought.

Sesshomaru stopped his slow accent to Rin, his expression placid with a hint of victory, "You are to come back to the castle," he commanded firmly. Was he serious?

'Why that little prick,' Rin spat to herself as her left eyebrow twitched. Her grip on Tinjinsu hilt tightened, she was gritting her teeth, 'I can't believe him, he leaves me here, then comes to pick me up later just like that….I don't think so!'

Shocked Kagome

While Sesshomaru and Rin were having their scenario, Kagome was left sitting on the floor in total shock. Quietly Kagome crawled into the hallway from Rin's room. 'I wonder if Sango and Ayame are doing ok,' Kagome notioned as she hurried to her feet toward the Mess Hall.

Kagome ran until she came in front of two large oak doors. She gently turned the knob, opening the door with a loud moaning sound from the hinges. She peeped inside, but really couldn't see anything, it was to dark. Stealthily Kagome placed a left hand to the wall by the doors and advanced into the enormous room.

(Let me give you an example of how big this room is, it was roughly the size of a shopping mall. The whole Center is lager than the White House and an IMAX theater put together.)

While Kagome was to busy trying not to walk into things, she didn't notice a pair of golden eyes behind her, silently following, until…a large hand grabbed her left arm, spinning her around. Kagome gasped as she was pinned between the wall and very browed muscular chest.

"Well what do we have here," the mysterious shadow spoke, "Hey Miroku turn on the lights…it looks like we caught the last one."

With a small click, the room lights suddenly came to life. Kagome closed her eyes a bit to get used to the unexpected brightness, then slowly opened them again to set her eyes upon her enemy.

"Why you…let go of me," She wiggled around trying to get free of her holders grasp.

Laughter could be heard behind the stranger, "It seems Inuyasha must have got a real kicker." Inuyasha let go of Kagome and turned around.

"Hey, shut the hell up! The one you got slapped you unconscious Miroku," Inuyasha spat out, "and don't even start Kouga. I don't remember you laughing when that wolf girl almost kicked you ass."

"Just because you got an easy one doesn't make you winner," Kouga growled.

"It is clear that I'm the winner here gentlemen," Miroku stated, while lifting a finger, "I was unconscious while the rest of you were alright."

"Keh, whatever. That makes you the last dumbass." Inuyasha snorted.

While the Silver Crest's were to arguing. Kagome eased to the floor thinking. 'Well this really sucks. It seems the only one now that could do anything is Rin,' Kagome contemplated, 'but she couldn't…we forgot to tell her about the mark!'….Kagome abruptly stood to attention.

"Oh Crap," She yelled out loud. The young men stopped their bickering and stared at Kagome.

Back with Rin

Sesshomaru began to proceed toward Rin once more. Golden slits narrowed at Rin's right shoulder. His smirk grew into a dangerous smile, 'She must not know then…I shall remind her who the master is…' He looked so utterly relaxed.

Rin was quick to notice. Her stomach lurched as she felt so vulnerable. But Rin was going to stand her ground. She step forward, calming herself, 'If I'm going to go down…I'm going down with a fight,' she pep talked herself, standing confidently, with eyes focused ahead.

Sesshomaru hesitated for a moment in his stead, but quickly picked back up the calm pace, "I see…if I must take you by force…" he finally spoke with his deadly smile quirking into a dominant smirk, "then prepare yourself Rin."

Sesshomaru was now about ten feet from her. Rin was quick to attention, moving a right leg forward, she was in an offense stance…ready for anything he could bring. His right hand came up while cracking his knuckles. He lunged forward!

Without falter Rin rolled to the right, sliding just past Sesshomaru's right leg. Slashing Tinjinsu through the right of the youkai's armor, making a lovely gap, but while Rin was still in the moment off the slash, Sesshomaru moved ever so slightly toward her. This movement gave his youkai speed just enough time to reach a left hand out to Rin's right wrist.

Spinning the spirited young women around, his thumb hit a pressure point on her wrist, forcing Rin to drop her precious weapon. His other hand snaked around her waist to her lower back, pushing her into his armor. As soon as he touched her, Rin was struggling with all her will. She was screaming, kicking, and cursing at Sesshomaru, unexpectedly hushing when she felt him snuggle her neck.

Brown eyes widen in shock, "Why are you doing this…" She squeaked, "I'm nothing to you…why are you here…You are nothing but a sick bastard!"

Her questions were never answered that night…but instead the hand that held her wrist came to dive into her midnight locks around the back of her neck. He leaned back, only loom to her luscious pink lips. Sesshomaru's perfect lips parting letting his hot breathe gush across her lips before closing his eyes and crushing his to hers. Rin gave a struggle, but half heartedly given. The hold of his arm around her waist and his gentle hand in her hair, kept her still. Slowly she closed her eyes. Electricity shot through her body causing her to jump into him. 'What the hell is going on…' was the last thought from Rin.

The right of Rin's neck tingled, bringing unusual warmth into her body all the way to her finger tips to her toes. Gently a small hand went up the youkai's cold armor, sliding around his spikes up to the warm skin of his neck, and fisting into silver hair, while the other went his back. Sesshomaru smiled into her lips.

"Do you wish for more?" Sesshomaru voice came out low and husky.

The large hand on Rin's lower back pushed her into his body more causing her to gasp, giving Sesshomaru the ample opportunity to slip into her mouth. Gentle he coaxed her tongue to his, creating a pleasurable battle. Rin moaned, causing Sesshomaru's hand to tilled Sesshomaru's hand alittle give a great new access into her sweet mouth.

Reluctantly air was much need, forcing the heated kiss to disperse into two gasping adults. Rin lazily opened her chocolate pools to meet burning gold. She was panting, and felt horribly embarrassed. 'The big jerk he knew…' Rin thought as a deep blush graced her cheeks, 'it was…'

"…MY FIRST KISS!" Screeched Rin, "You….ass…that was my first kiss!" She placed to slender fingers to her bottom lip. It seemed her whole mouth tingled.

At that very moment Inuyasha barged though the doorway, "What's taking you so long…," he trailed off spotting the Sesshomaru and Rin, "Well I see you got her. Let's get the hell out before reinforcements come."

Right about now Inuyasha was laughing and pointing his finger. It wasn't everyday he caught his brother 'in the cookie jar'. Turning his attention from Inuyasha back to Rin, which still seemed to be in shock, anger, and embarrassment. Unknowingly he moved his hand that was upon her nape, toward her shoulder, taking a finger and applying pressure by her mark.

"You jack…," instantly the young women's body fell limp.

Until next time

MUHAHAHAHAHA……You have to jump off this cliff if you want me to go on…….Victorious smile….So my best advice is to leave me a Review peoples….got that….And please tell what I should work on or if I'm just doing a darn good job! But don't think that I'm not gonna quite snorts you would have to chop me arms off…lol….not really that would be grouse. Tell me if you want more chapies…

Hehehe….thanks for all your Reviews! sniff sniff they really help me get in gear…hehe….Oh by the way if you didn't get the gist of Sesshomaru two arms, well he has two...lol…and if the time line is fuzzy let me help you there...O.o

The time line is like this…feudal era mixed with modern time. This means demons are everywhere and villages are there too. But clothes have change, except for Sesshomaru sometimes…he does wear boxers now and he does change into clothes from his original things. -….hope that helps some….

Hehehe…enjoy my faithful followers of Inuyasha….marches forward and looks behind…ummm where did everyone go cricket noise


	5. The Castle's Rooms

Chapter 4

Odd Gatherings

Three Months Later from the Capture of The Black Rose's

"Miroku!" Sango yelped as she slapped the devious monk, her face total crimson. Miroku was on his back with a happy smile on his face and a wonderful hand print on his left cheek.

"Look at your face," Inuyasha blurted out laughing, "She really got you good."

SLAP

Inuyasha's face was eating stone floor, "Well you shouldn't talk either," Kagome glared as she went to sit in the circle beside Sango, who was all huffed up.

Miroku and Sango seemed to form an unusual relationship in their own weird way, which involved Sango slapping the crap out of Miroku because of his wondering hands. While Inuyasha and Kagome started having 'make out sessions', which everyone seem to know about, because Kagome told the girls and Inuyasha told the guys…so go figure, as for Sesshomaru and Rin.

It was oh so bitter sweet.

Everyone had gathered into Rin's massive room. It had been a whole three months since their capture, and everyone and everything went on like it was always this way. Sure was something the first night Rin woke up in Sesshomaru's bed after being captured.

Oh she was so angry.

When Rin Woke up Captured

_Rin was in a glorious heaven. Everywhere around her felt so soft to the touch. She was on her back relaxed and oddly had a peaceful smile upon her lips. 'Man this is great,' she thought giggling. Rin moved her leg a tad bit and felt the silkiness of sheets and the smile grew. And oh the pillows felt like clouds. Rolling over to her oh her stomach, Rin snuggled her nose into the pillow, smelling a familiar scent. _

_Her eyes shot open as she sat up quickly. It was like see a cat jump from water. Frantically looking around the room, she noticed it was not her own but….but…Sesshomaru's. _

"_Oh my lady, please lie back down," came a gentle voice. Rin's eyes turned to see Mitsu. Her faithful maid, when she was a ward at the castle. _

"_Thank God, she's finally awake." All three of Rin's best friends clobbered her on the bed. All of them hugging and giving her the latest scoop on what was happening, but unfortunately Rin had one thing on her mind. Sesshomaru… _

"_Why in the hell am I in here…" Rin's voiced out coldly, "Where is he…"_

_Quickly the girls withdrew from Rin's side. All of them with heads down and looking apologetic. Without answer, Rin just eased off the bed and walked to the door. Not one word came from her as she left. No one even dared to say anything. For her face was shown in a vivid rage... _

_With great memory, Rin confidently paced quickly through hallways and made her way to a large mahogany door. 'The study room, he's always in there,' with eyes narrowed at the door she grabbed the silver designed handle, turning the knob and pushing the large door open with both hands. It was dark and gloomy in the room, that's the way Sesshomaru liked it, and only a few lit candles here and there gave a dimness of light._

_There he was. Like he always had been, sitting in his chair with scrolls everywhere and one in hand._

_His silver mane plastered to his body, with a simple towel around his waist to top it off. Rin was paralyzed from the eyes down. Her breathe catching in her throat. She planned to tell him off and finish what had happened, but here Sesshomaru was, half naked and seeming very inviting, the softness of light gracing his form, giving his body to her gaze. _

_Only a few times did Rin ever see Sesshomaru with body and every time the sight was worth it, majestic makings adoring his forehead and cheeks, while the shelf of his jaw led to a strong neck to his broad shoulders meeting pecks that sloped down to muscular biceps and ended with two indents on his hips that teased the view with mysterious tips of two crimson strips. His face was also something very pleasant to look at, jaw line. His body illustrated great shape and athleticism. His was in the very word the perfect man's body. _

_Turning his heard slightly to steel a glance at the intruder, "Go back to my room," He ordered giving his attention back to the scroll. Those words were like a slap in the face. Calmly Rin padded over to the door and was going to leave the castle without any care until a pain shot through from her neck to whole body._

_A venomous chuckle came from behind Rin, "I don't think you'll be going anywhere, my Rin. There are many things to be discussed," Sesshomaru's voice came closer while he spoke, "Seeing that you are not wanting to stay and rest…I will tell you anyway."_

_Rin grabbed the handle and slowly painfully hoisted herself to her feet, she let out a whimper as the pain increased, but she was not going to be weak. With her hand on the handle for support her twisted around facing the youkai. _

"_Really…what would 'My Master' wish…to tell his slave." Rin hissed through gritted teeth, defiance was gleaming in those brown pools. _

_Sesshomaru's face seemed…shocked. 'Stronger than she appears,' he thought, gracefully lifting himself, leaving a great shadow tower over her, 'I see where see receives her defiance from,' letting go of the scroll to leave a scrap sound as it floated to the desk._

_Her chocolate eyes glared at him with a passion of fury. Letting go of the handle she stepped forward. 'I will not bow down,' Rin seethed to herself._

_Exhaling a frustrated breathe Sesshomaru used his youkai speed, he slammed Rin against the door. He was irritated with her persistent defiance. Gentle but very aggressively two large clawed hands grabbed her hips forcing two slim ivory legs to wrap around Sesshomaru's waist._

_Rin's hands were trapped on his chest, staring at him with alarmed. He pressed his body flush to hers. A left clawed hand went to the nape of her neck and pulled on her locks roughly exposing the mark._

"_Do you know what I did to you five years ago, before you left," Sesshomaru said huskily into her ear. His breathe was heavy and hot causing a sudden chill to run up Rin's spine. _

_She started off into the room thinking of what he said, 'did to me…I remember…him..." _

"_Yes…" Rin whispered breathlessly. Her heart was pumping for all it was worth. She remembered…he bit her…_

"_Do you know what it means," this time he ever so softly put his lips around her earlobe. _

_A small shake of her head told him no, stopping his assault on her ear he attached his lips to the soft flesh behind it, "It means…you are mine," he spoke once more, "It means…that I left you…so you could grow in knowledge and maturity…then come to reclaim you as…my mate."_

_Rin couldn't breathe. All a sudden the pain in her neck felt like she was going to keel over now she felt incredible bliss. She knew what it meant to be mark, she was schooled from her teachers to have knowledge about these things…but it was almost like Sesshomaru posses her with a single touch._

_As soon as that thought crossed her mind soft warm lips latched on the mark. Rin gave an intake of breathe, closing her eyes feeling the rush of an unusual hot feeling take control. Her sweet scent drifted to the youkai's nose, inhaling sharply he could smell her wonderful natural scent of roses mixed with the intoxicating arousal._

_Sesshomaru tongue tasted her skin for the first time. Such a sweet taste! And he never did this before! A low moan escaped his throat as he unconsciously grinded against Rin. His loins burning with the need for Rin and only her, but the action was quick to draw Rin to attention. _

"_Sesshomaru…stop." The words left her lips unwanted. She wanted him to continue, but this was not the right time, so many things needed to be issued…but his grinding made her feel something totally new. It created a surge all over and between her legs was a hot irritated feeling that Sesshomaru was causing._

"_Sess...Sesshomaru…please stop." Rin moaned. 'God this is…OUT OF HAND,' Rin finally snapped out of it…Her eyes blasted open with an icely glare._

"_Sesshomaru I said STOP," Rin yelled her hands against his chest. It had gone way too far. 'That damn mark,' Rin boiled. _

_Unlike Rin, Sesshomaru was in the greatest euphoria he had ever known. And now Rin wanted to stop. Her scent told him other wise._

"_You do not want to stop…,"a growl rumble from his throat, "…your scent does not lie." _

_But nonetheless let his hold of legs around his waist loosen, he would not force her. When he gazed upon her flushed expression and confused lustful eyes, her true beauty could be seen. Rin look extremely tired even though she was putting up a tough front. Taking a few steps back, calming his breathing, he took in her sight._

_She was still wearing the dress from before and even though she never she appeared with sleep hair…she still look gorgeous. _

_Reaching out to Rin with ever so gentleness he scooped her in to his arms, putting an arm around her waist and the other to hook her legs over. Sesshomaru knew she was tired and the mark was not helping matters neither was the knowledge that she didn't even know of it. _

_Sesshomaru opened the study door, carrying Rin in the same path as she came from. To tired from resisting the force that constrained her body, Rin rested her head on his shoulder and relaxed into his arms, falling to sleep by the rhythm of his heartbeat. _

_Stopping suddenly Sesshomaru took the time to gaze upon Rin's sleeping form. A smile tugged at the sides of his lips as his heart felt relieved. H e did not mean to put so much pressure into the mark, he felt a small piece guilty, but then his prideful side felt satisfactory, knowing that she was showing a slow process of submission._

_Reaching his destination Sesshomaru opened his chamber doors, finding the site of Kagome, Sango, Ayame, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, and Shippo arguing over something. But as soon as his presence strode through the door everyone fell silent. Not that he was just in a towel…but he was carrying a sleeping Rin, her expression look flustered and yet at peace. _

_With out a word everyone piled out soundlessly, leaving the two alone. Sesshomaru gently laid Rin back upon the bed and left. He needed to get relax, he had a lone time ahead to claim her once more._

_(Damn that was one long flash back)_

Wow…hehe…boy what I would give to see Sesshomaru in a towel…..…..

Thank you so much for all the Reviews everyone….I'm really happy that you wrote me some….

Anyways….I'm glad you're digging the story so far!

Well I might have to be writing some short chapies, but at least they will be darn good short ones…I kinda am alittle busy…but that won't stop me from writing chaps for my every so faithful fans…hehehe…


	6. Agreements

Chapter 5

The Castle's Rooms

(Back in Rin's Room from the Last Chap)

"Miroku!" Sango yelped as she slapped the devious monk, her face total crimson. Miroku was on his back with a happy smile on his face and a wonderful hand print on his left cheek.

"Look at your face," Inuyasha blurted out laughing, "She really got you good."

SLAP

Inuyasha's face was eating stone floor, "Well you shouldn't talk either," Kagome glared as she went to sit in the circle beside Sango, who was all huffed up.

Rin sighed as she walked in her room with Ayame, "Geez, I can't leave you kids alone for more than a second."

Giggling as she settled in between Sango and Ayame the fun commenced. Friday nights seemed to have created into there fun night. Games such as Dare or Hide and Seek would take place. It was something to pass the time while the Black Rose's were still captives, helping the tension between the members. Kilala slept soundly on Rin's bed, her tails wiggling every now and then.

But for Shippo…he was thrilled to play with the horses that Sesshomaru had for his army. At first Sesshomaru turned down the little boys offer, but Rin gave him a talk, insuring that Shippo could do whatever he wanted and that was that. That discussion was over when Rin started nagging a whole day!

"So what will be our entertainment of this evening," Miroku smiled sexily to Sango as he rose from his previous smack down. Oddly Kagome and Inuyasha were to busy, sitting close saying things in each others ear to hear Miroku's question. Sango just glared and finding her attention to Rin and Ayame's giggling more interesting. Scooting close to Rin, Sango listened to the conversation of the two girls.

"So…what did he do?"

"Well the wolf butt was kinda glued on me…until…"

"Until what?"

"He jumped into the water growling at me."

"And?"

"…."

"He was in the water with you?"

"Yeah and that's not all…you know what I mean Rin."

"Ayame no way…you did it with…Kouga?"

Ayame just gave an ear to ear grin, "Oh how could you, a couple of months ago you hated him and would jump at the chance to kill him….now you're…doing stuff," Rin was in a grouse shock.

While this conversation was going on Sango was in a total melt down. 'Well…so Ayame is well…yeah…that means it would be ok…if me and…' Sango glanced at Miroku and turned quickly away noticing he was just staring at her with dream dazed eyes. A blush crossed her face. 'Like that would ever happen,' she snickered in her mind.

"Sango," Miroku questioned, "Why are you blushing so? Are you having thoughts of you and I?" Sango grunted giving him an icy scowl as he shifted.

An eyebrow twitched as Sango felt a large hand caress her rear, 'Does he think of nothing else.'

SLAP! BAM!

Miroku was down for the count, his face shown with almost painful happiness, whereas his whole body was in a very uncomfortable yoga position.

"What did I miss…" Kouga just opened the door, spotting Miroku, "ooh…that's gotta hurt like hell." He laughed as he plopped next to Ayame forcing Sango next to a disentangled Miroku.

With everyone cushioned on the floor with fluffy pillows, ready for the first game of the evening.

"I vote we play dare!" Rin giggle excitedly. A sighed grunt came from the guys, but to refuse would be like an automatic disqualification, and they really wanted to show the girls up this time.

"Fine…" All the boys grumbled in unison except for Miroku. He was all up for anything to get alittle 'nuckie' with Sango.

"Great!" The girls bubbled out.

"To make sure that no one backs out this time," Rin looked around remembering that a selected few who were to chump to do some of the dares, "Refusing a dare you have to default to kissing the one you like every time you see them for a whole month!"

This seemed to please everyone, giving a perfect chance for the couples to get closer. So it had a wonderful double affect, 'You've got it this time girl…' Rin thought smiling in triumph.

"Ok to find out who goes first…someone has to think of what color Sango's undies are?" Rin yelled laughing, Miroku was opening his mouth when Rin added, "Oh and we'll go in descending alphabetical order."

Sango was beat red and knew who would know that answer right off the bat, precisely why Rin said the last bit out…to prolong the embarrassment…how evil! Everyone thought it was funny even Kagome was laughing so hard she was beginning to cry!

"Ok go Kouga." Rin said trying to appear as serious as possible…and doing a bad job of it…

"Ummm…Let's see…" Kouga tapped a finger on his chin as he examined Sango, looking her up and down, seeming very professional, "….Red!."

"Geez…she only wears red on Mondays," Rin taunted, "Kagome."

"Hmm…it has to be baby blue…" Kagome mumbled laughing.

"Nope…Inuyasha," Rin covered her mouth trying to not laugh at Sango's face…the sight of her was almost like a lobster…

"I…ah…" Inuyasha had his face in the pillow hooting almost as he shot out a random color, "Pink!"

Almost every person in that entire room fell back laughing. It was so hard to see Sango in pink.

"Not…quite," Rin snickered as she rose up, wiping tears away, "Well…Miroku!"

Miroku seemed…like he was in heaven. His expression was none other than completely and utterly delighted. Velvet eyes shimmered at Sango.

"Leopard…with a matching bra, too…" He smirked seeing a shocked appearance run through Sango.

"Wow…he's good." Ayame voiced out her thought, "But I had a color picked out and everything…" Ayame joked seeing such a distressed look upon Sango.

Now let the festivities consummate. Miroku, dazing as if in deep thought jolted up, "My dear Sango…." A naughty smile formed on his lips, "For one whole week starting tonight…you have to sleep with me in my bed."

"WHAT?" Sango choked, gaping at Miroku, "Your not serious…that's not fair!"

"You have to do the dare no matter what Sango." Kagome laughed patting Sango's back, "Unless you feel like kissing him every day for a month…"

"OK! But he said only sleep in his bed with him…and nothing else." Sango spat out, glaring at Rin and Miroku, 'Damn Rin and her games…' Sango seethed.

"Well now it's my turn…" Sango scowled giving Rin an evil grin, "Rin…I dare you to grab Sesshomaru's ass every time you get into a fight!"

Rin stop laughing and gawked at Sango, "But…but…" Rin was cut off.

"No buts, you have to do it. If I'm going to…sleep in the same room with a sicko monk, you're going to be doing some serious groping." Sango laughed darkly feeling the get back almost too pleasurable.

'Well…she does have a point…I guess…' Rin blushed shouting, "YOU'RE ON!" Inuyasha bellowed out in laughter. This was their best game of Dare yet.

"Ayame," Rin puffed, "I dare you to…umm…give Kouga a massage!"

"Well that's not so hard…" Ayame started.

"And you have to do it while you're both naked." Rin muffled a laugh, 'That should get her…' Rin laughed in her mind.

Ayame gasped, aware of a way happy smile on Kouga's lips, 'The jerk…I'll show him a 'massage'…humph.'

"I'll do it…" muttering Ayame glanced around the circle, only stopping to gaze at Miroku and Inuyasha, "Kagome…I dare you to sleep with Inuyasha for one whole week…naked in his bed, starting tonight!"

"NO!" Kagome screeched, "That's going to far…" looking around seeing everyone's saying, 'either way you're going to do something dirty.'

"Well I guess you'll be kissing Inuyasha a lot then…" Sango teased.

Kagome growled, "WHATEVER! I'LL…I'LL SLEEP WITH INUYASHA!"

Later that Night

Doing what their dares was, everyone followed through. It was funny from the sight of Kagome's face, even her ears were red, she pleaded even when she was at Inuyasha's room door, not to have to go through with it but nonetheless, it happened just the same.

Everyone else seemed to be enjoying their self's with their patterns. Even Ayame got used to the idea of giving Kouga a massage later that night, considering she had to do it nude, it's not like they haven't seen each other naked before. Sango seemed just fine after her and Miroku were behind closed doors of his room, both will there giggling and all that getting on.

As for poor Rin, she desperately avoided any confrontation with Sesshomaru, touching his butt was not part of her agenda. Knowing that a fight would occur if she initiated a conversation. Whilst everyone was enjoying their night, Rin decided staying in her room was not exactly what she called 'a fun time.'

Rising from the bed, heaving two ivory legs over to the side, touching the stone floor with pads of her feet, Rin paced to the room balcony. 'Well…I could go to the secret garden…Sesshomaru doesn't even go there but like twice a year,' Rin sighed walking back into the room toward her closet. Luckily the garden was only like two yards from her room. When she was younger she used to sneak out of her room and play in the gardens, enjoying her small freedom from the world.

Pulling out a lovely black gown that faded into shining silver at the bottom, Rin slid into it. Wow, Rin was one fine lady in that gown, the gown fitting ever so tightly to her petite form, the hem of the dress just alittle before creamy thighs, demonstrating Rin in all her beauty.

Walking to the edge of the balcony, Rin placed one the ledge and with one swift graceful motion lifted her legs over, landing far below onto two bent knees and one hand bracing the ground.

Glancing around making sure no guards seen her, she was off. Stealthily, Rin dashed to the garden gate. Appearing around the gate seeing all the guards walking in the opposite direction, gave an ample opportunity to hasten upon the secret path, leading into the garden's most wonderful treasure.

Taking a deep breathe, Rin smiled, setting her sight's upon a hot spring. Steam settling over the scenery. Running to the edge of the rocks, Rin just about ripped the grown off in all her excitement. With the gown safely thrown to a high rock, a small toe touched the water, followed by a loud splash as Rin plopped into the water.

"Awe, oh the sweet wonders of the world," Rin muttered floating to the middle only to bump into something smooth soft and hard, gasping Rin wiped around only to see a very nice chest in her face.

Following up to the lovely collar bone to a strong neck, wanting lips to lazy lidded golden eyes.

Until Next Time

MUHAHAHA….A cliff hanger…….I do love those, so pleasing and evil at the same time…evil smile

So my best advice is to Review…I'm nice enough to write chapters so Review! Not to mention I'm super busy but I find the quality time to write my fan's loving stories…Hehe….well…I hope you like this chaptered…because if you didn't I would attack you with my invisible pie of DOOM! REVIEW…It's only the nice thing to do….--…besides giving a million dollars…sweat drop…only in my dreams….sighs


	7. Oppisites Attract

Well…I have to say I was totally disappointed with my last chapter. sighs I could just beat myself!

But I'm making it up to you guys in this one okay!

Well anyways, thank you all for your Review's. I do appreciate every single one…and that's the truth. XP…hehehe

I'm really sorry it took me like three months to update…school has just bit me in the ass and caused me lots of work time on the story. I'm really sorry. I actually just really had two days to write this and I wanted to get it out and done for you all. I know I did a better job this time, so I'm sure you'll like it. I made this especially good for those Reviewers who like my twists in the story…hehehe…XP… I'm a dork…

So here you go! Enjoy!

Chapter 7

Opposites Attract

The air was fresh and crisp that morning in Western Lands. The sun shown brightly, as birds sang songs to one another. While everyone in the whole castle was bustling with gossip about the clash between the lord of the castle and a young woman. Many stories were so far off from the truth that most people talking about it just passed it off as a joke.

Everyone knew. Even the village at the other end of the Western Lands knew for goodness sake!

It had been three days since the event and the young woman, being recently kept in the master's room of the castle, has yet to awake, Mitsu, Rin's maid, about killed Sesshomaru when he brought her to his room.

The End of the Battle (flashback)

Space…he needed to put space between her, but first, his prize…

Taking deep long breathes to calm his raging youkai, Sesshomaru spoke roughly, "You will be stay in my room for the night…"

Rin heard his command and she would have given a smart-ass comment, but Rin was on the verge of passing out. It has been quite some time since she used the blue flame, and if she did not get rest soon she would soon be unconscious.

Being so tired Rin really didn't think anything about what he had said and just mumbled, "Fine…" before she overtaken by much needed sleep.

On the other hand Sesshomaru just stared at Rin…

'Fine, that was not entirely what I was expecting…'

He half expected Rin to go down kicking and screaming, but…it was still a slight relief. He knew as soon as she would wake all hell would break loose…

Gently moving to the side of his sleeping beauty, Sesshomaru picked Rin up bridal style. When he slowly began to appear from the garden entrance, he quickly notices Inuyasha and his little gang outside sitting in the direction of where he and Rin had been.

Glaring mainly at Inuyasha the inuyoukai carried Rin to the entrance from the garden stopping at the doors, "Everyone is to leave the castle."

No one moved…they just stared at Sesshomaru. Why would he want them to leave? But as everyone was just gaping at him, Inuyasha blurted out with anger.

"And why in the hell should we go? You can't just kick me and my girl out you jackass!"

Giving a side glance that was like some kind of death-wish stare to everyone, Sesshomaru retorted, "I will not repeat. You will not come back until I, Inuyasha, require you."

And with that Sesshomaru receded back into the castle leaving a pissed off Inuyasha, and a shocked gang.

The Next Day

With quite a few choice 'under the breathe' comments, Inuyasha left early this morning with Kagome and Miroku pulling him out of his room. It was a funny site, seeing Inuyasha's face all red with veins popping out on his face, while Kagome and Miroku struggled desperately to pull him out of the castle.

But Inuyasha wasn't the only one mad, even Sango was mad. If it wasn't for Kagome coming up with the idea that everyone could crash at their mansion, besides Kagome needed to report to the center. Rin usually was the one to do all the reporting, but seeing that she's kinda captured by Sesshomaru, it only seemed like the best thing to do. More to the point, people at the center have been sending out scouts to find them and if they didn't go to the center soon…

Oddly Sesshomaru wasn't in site through their whole leaving process. Inuyasha muttered something like, 'He's most likely being a hermit in his study, being gay.' Kagome just slapped his arm. Everyone seemed to go there own way.

Sesshomaru's Study

Growling out his relief that Inuyasha and his little posse had finally left the castle, Sesshomaru covered his face with a large hand. He had been in his study most of the night thinking. All he could do was think.

_I'm being foolish. Chasing a women like love sick dog…degrading._

He leaned back against his chair sighing out all the frustration he had, letting his hands rest on the arms of the chair and his neck fall back. Shutting his eyes, he thought.

_I wish she was awake…._

Suddenly he jumped out of his chair like water being thrown on a cat. Sesshomaru was growling…almost roaring. He was tired of it, this is how it was when she was gone all those years….all he could do was think of her.

A left clawed hand brushed through his silver bangs holding them back for a second as he calmed his irritated mind. Then he stopped his growl and let both of his clawed hands be placed on his desk.

_When she awakes…_

A dark smile crept upon those perfect lips. All his frustrations over Rin will be put to an end today. His chest rumbled with a chuckle as he leaned up from the desk. He paced over to the large door slowly grabbing the knob and letting the light flow into the dark room. As he stood in the doorway letting the light bath the pale skin of his bare chest, he remembered Rin complaining about his study, 'It's so dark in here,' she giggled, 'Maybe it should be painted pink!'

A gentle smirk tugged at the corner of his lips, but faded at the humble memory. Rin would always find something about his study, 'Rin used to call it the dungeon.' Sighing once more he walked to his chambers. Sesshomaru would wait for Rin to wake, then he would finish everything, even if she refused he could persuade her into submission. At that thought his walk quickened almost to a jog.

Rin

She was dreaming. Not a bad dream, oh no, a very enticing dream. Her body was covered with a light sweat and tangled in pure crimson silk sheets. Every now and then Rin would voice out her awesome dream with a sweet moan. Her body would arch off the bed periodically and her breathing came out in soft pants, but Rin knew she was dreaming and it was bittersweet bliss.

Rin's Dream

(You people are gonna laugh)

"Oh…alittle further…." Rin sighed with content, a hand had hit the spot, "OH, right there."

Rin melted on the spot. This undoubtedly had to be the best massage in the world! (Hehehe…what were you guys thinking)

Rin had just beat Sesshomaru in there little deal and had gave him the command to give her a massage every day before bedtime, and oh it was worth it.

His hands worked out the kinks in her back and Rin would get the delight of his claws sometimes tinkling her…

'I'm so fortunate to be so lucky,' she giggled, 'Having an inuyoukai give you a massage…there's nothing better."

Back in Real Life with Rin

Rin's pink lips turned into small smile as she lazily opened her chocolate eyes, 'That was the best dream ever.'

Rin laughed with glee, while raising up and stretching out her arms, feeling the sheets slide down her shoulders to pool at her waist. Her whole body was sore, but she passed it off, letting out a yawn, Rin opened her eyes fully to look outside the large balcony window, 'Oh yip-yip it's daylight. That means Sesshomaru's up…I'm so going to the gardens, he never goes there.'

As she started to wake up alittle more she paused and looked around at more of the specific things in the room…like the bed…and herself. Rin's eyes about popped out of her head! She was completely naked in Sesshomaru's bed!

"What the HELL!" Rin screeched grabbing the sheets to cover her nude upper body.

'Okay Rin…what happened…think calmly,' to bad she basically screamed that to herself. As she sat there with a blank face, until it flooded back like a brick to the face. A defeated gloom came over her porcelain face, 'I lost the bet and…and…'

Quickly crawling to the edge of the enormous bed, two smooth ivory legs swung over the edge. Her feet touched the cold stone castle floor causing her to shiver as she grabbed the red silk, wrapping the sheets around her body. She held it up by one hand in front of her chest dashing to the door.

Twisting the beautifully designed handle she opened the massive mahogany door and quickly exited the room, but sadly slammed head on into a very warm and very masculine chest. Both bodies fell in the doorway.

Rin gently groaned as she placed her hands on the chest of the victim, using it to raise herself up. As she moved her eyes to place a face to the body, they followed the well formed pecks of his chest to a strong adam's apple that came to a deep cut jaw line.

Biting her lower lip, Rin didn't finish the rest of her search for the face, she knew exactly who it was…Sesshomaru. Not a muscle moved in her body, she was too scared to move. She just stared at Sesshomaru's throat and dared not look anywhere else.

Everything was silence for those few seconds until out of no where, Sesshomaru flips her over, replacing the positions to where he was on top. Rin gasped as he settled on top of her, his long silk hair curling around them like a cover, a bright blush formed upon her face as she noticed the sheet that was covering her was slightly now exposing her ivory legs and a slight bit of her breast. Sesshomaru was settled right in between her thighs.

She turned her gaze to look far off down the hall. She couldn't breath. Not because of his weight, but the closeness. This brought back her memory of their little bet to full force, him over her, his hot body against hers, his warm breath…

Rin was both scared and aroused, it's such a painful coincidence that those two can coincide together.

Unlike Rin, Sesshomaru was completely ready to finish their little bet. Every time he thought of her, his body would ache and his heart clenched inside his chest. Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore, but he wasn't expecting to have her run into him with only a sheet on.

Control was barely in order with him before and now that she was under him and so close. His instincts were kicking in. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he inhaled her scent into his nostrils. His youkai blood was on fire and he needed to have her, and he knew good and well that she wanted him.

Running a greedy hand up her arm to her neck only to fist in her hair, Rin slightly whimpered, gently clawing his chest unconsciously. Her eyes were locked with his. His eyes were firm and they told her to obey his command, but Rin wouldn't have it. This is her body and if he wants it…he's going to have to work for it.

So she mimicked him. She sensually grazed her finger tips over his collar bone around to his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair. Balling her hand up, she gave defiant glare daring him to meet her challenge.

Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist hitting a pressure point like before, making her hand go numb. He placed the defiant limb by her head, leaning down he gently touched the shell of her ear with his lips.

Growling huskily he spoke, "Are you not afraid of me? You should be." His hot breath seemed to fan over her face as he took her into his mouth.

All Rin could was try to breath. She was taking in deep which were coming out short now. Her heart was pounding and her head was light. Her stomach was tingle with excitement and fear, only adding to Sesshomaru's cause. He released her wrist, sliding the clawed hand down. He stopped at her exposed left thigh, roughly forcing the leg to go around his waist.

Flowing his tongue down to her delicious neck, Sesshomaru was completely hard. His erection was becoming rather painful and he only started on Rin less than five minutes ago. Try to find some kind of relief Sesshomaru bucked into Rin. That was a bad idea…that only made it worse. Lifting up abruptly Sesshomaru took deep breaths. He was about to get somewhat rough with Rin.

Gazing down at his maiden he regarded her. Rin eyes were closed, lush pink lips parted, neck exposed, hair fanned out, her cheeks had a soft blush. She was beautiful. Letting her hair free from his grasp, Sesshomaru snaked the hand around her waist pulling Rin flush against his chest, crushing his lips to hers. This kiss was forceful and wanting. He slid his velvety tongue passed her lips and into her mouth, wanting her to battle.

With as much force Rin complied. She wasn't about to let him dominate, but Sesshomaru was simply to skilled for her to win. He was already manipulating her body to his will. Sighing into the hard kiss Rin lighted up, 'He's such a cheater.'

Pulling back from the kiss taking in harsh breaths of air for his lungs, Sesshomaru lifted up from the doorway, while picking up a very naked Rin. His groin was in pain and Rin was submitting to him, there was no better of statingthe obvious than, 'Fuck Rin.'

Laying Rin on the bed gently, Sesshomaru yanked the purple and yellow sash causing his pants to pool at his ankles. Rin was watching Sesshomaru wondering what he was doing, until he undressed. She rouned her head turning red all the way from her hairline to her chest.

Rin felt the bed move under the weight of Sesshomaru as he crawled near her. Now Rin was really scared.

"Umm…Sesshomaru, can't we talk this over…" Rin rambled on nervously, "I don't think that was exactly a fair fight…" She stopped her sentence when Sesshomaru snatched the sheets away from her.

Rin scarlet from head to toe, trying to cover herself with her arms from Sesshomaru's gaze, on the other hand Sesshomaru was in awe over her form. Rin was so embarrassed she was completely naked with Sesshomaru.

Crawling up her body slowly Sesshomaru turned her stare to his with a clawed hand, "You will look at me through this entire experience Rin."

Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment than spoke once more, "If you are so nervous of what I might do to you, then touch me."

Rin's mouth fell open, "…b-but I…"

Giving a slight smile Sesshomaru grabbed one of her hands and placed it on his chest, "Just feel Rin."

Sighing in defeat, Rin used the hand that was on his chest to nudge him to lie on the bed. He did as she wanted and closed his eyes to make her feel more comfortable. The problem was she's never done this before or even touched a guy in any fashion other than battle wise.

Rin chewed her bottom lip as she slowly, but surely started to move her hand. She knew all about sex and male body parts. First she lightly went over his throat and his collar bone, reveling on how smooth and hot his skin was. Gathering more courage Rin moved over his pecks, feeling his strong heartbeat pound against her finger tips. Turning a quick glance to Sesshomaru, she went down lower over his ribs.

Sesshomaru struggled against a moan as Rin's innocent hands caressed his body. Keeping his hands to the side of his hips, Sesshomaru clawed the bed into his fisted hands. This was sweet torture, but he would suffer to make Rin feel comfortable.

Hearing the small moan made Rin giggle and feel more confident. She bent down and licked Sesshomaru's nipple to see how he would react. Sesshomaru panted quietly as he slightly arched his neck. Rin felt a tingle between her thighs, and oddly it was started by her touching Sesshomaru. At this point Rin felt powerful, 'No wonder he likes to do it to me…He's completely defenseless.'

Swirling her tongue around the nipple, Rin used her free hand to go lower to his biceps. Sesshomaru moaned loudly as his muscle twitched under her touch. Rin's innocent curiosity was becoming alittle to much for Sesshomaru's youkai as he felt her hand travel of his navel.

Grasping the wondering hand Sesshomaru panted roughly, "No…that I can not let you do just yet."

Rin just stared at Sesshomaru with curious eyes and started to repeat the movement downward, but Sesshomaru grabbed both of her hands.

"Do not disobey me."

With that he pushed her down to the bed under him, keeping her hands to next to her head. Rin's gaze stayed intently on his as she struggled against his hold.

"Sesshomaru let me go." She snapped.

"No." Sesshomaru retorted with his face lowering to hers.

"Let go now or I'll…" Rin gasped as Sesshomaru grinded his hips against hers. She had totally forgotten they were naked.

That simple movement sent a shock wave through Rin's body as she gleamed wide-eyed at Sesshomaru. He felt hard against her as he did it again. Instinctively Rin spread her legs wider for him, and pushed her hips into him. It was exciting to say the very least. All her senses seemed ten times better and the feel of his skin against her was indescribable. Rin's whole body felt hot and she wanted Sesshomaru to touch all of her. Arching her back off the bed Rin moaned softly as Sesshomaru pressed against her.

"Sesshomaru, please…" Rin moaned sweetly to him as she arched against him.

Moving to her neck Sesshomaru nipped the soft skin there, "Please what?" He taunted.

Rin mewling with impatience as Sesshomaru took a patch of skin into his mouth, she bit his shoulder hard, "Don't tease…I need you?"

In slight shock that she gave him an exciting bite, Sesshomaru taunted further, "Need me to do what?"

Emphasizing her need, he bucked into roughly teasing her. Slowly moving his tongue from her neck to her left breast he laved a trail.

Oh how Rin loathed Sesshomaru. He was going to make her say it weather she wanted to or not.

"I hate you…you're such an ass," Rin gasped out as he bite harshly on her breast, while his hand pinched the other breast.

Using his free hand Sesshomaru traveled down over the flat of her stomach, passed her dark curls and into the bundle of nerves. Rin jumped at the sudden feeling, but that's where she's feeling hot and bothered. That's where she wanted Sesshomaru to touch her. Sesshomaru never would have thought Rin would be this wet in all his life and he felt even harder that it was for him.

He plunged two fingers into her, pumping with slow even pace as his thumb rubbed her pearl gently. This was not the pace Rin wanted as she timidly bucked into his hand. She wanted him to go fast and make this hot feeling go away.

"Say it. Tell me you hate me." Sesshomaru growled into her ear.

Rin could barely breathe and he wanted her so say something. She was gasping for breath as he went at an incredibly slow pace. Whimpering into his ear, she moaned.

"Say it." He growled rubbing his thumb harder on her button.

Arching into Sesshomaru Rin screamed out with frustration, "I-I can't…"

"Tell me why." He whispered, his hot breath tickling her neck. Rin began to feel a tingling sensation in her stomach. Her whole body felt so hot as he continued his torment open her.

Placing her arms around his shoulders Rin buried her face into his neck, "Because…because I love you DAMMIT."

Sesshomaru lifted back to see her eyes. They were on the brink of tears, "As do I."

He chuckled under his breath as he kissed her gently. This kiss was his first true kiss to her. It was gentle and sweet. He touched his tongue to her bottom lip asking for permission. Smiling Rin parted for him. Pumping his fingers faster, Sesshomaru swallowed Rin's moans as she gripped onto him for dear life.

Separating slightly Sesshomaru spoke gently, "Let it happened Rin. It's fine. I'm right here."

Squeezing her chocolate orbs shut in felt her skin sizzle. Colors exploded behind her eyes, as she clapped around Sesshomaru's fingers filling the tingling sensation in her stomach move to her where his fingers were and spasm into the greatest feeling.

Panting hoarsely, Rin opened her brown orbs to golden ones. He was staring at her intently while he removed his fingers and licking the remnants away like it was honey. Rin blushed and gave a bright smile to her youkai lover.

With eyes locked, Sesshomaru moved to thrust into her. Concern shown his is golden gaze, but Rin reassured him with a smile and a slight nod. He was in need of release, but he had to be very gentle for the fact that this is Rin's first time. Taking in a deep breath Sesshomaru placed his clawed hands around Rin's hips.

Gritting his teeth Sesshomaru thrust into her with one fluid motion. Rin held her breath as she felt him enter. It happened fast and it filled her completely. Gasping out in shock in glared at Sesshomaru. It hurt like hell!

"Okay," Rin panted biting her bottom lip, "I lied…I do hate you."

Sesshomaru kissed her softly on her lips, "I am sorry, but you will enjoy it."

Patiently Sesshomaru waited for Rin to give him the go ahead. She just stared at him with a glare, until she had a curious glint in her eyes. Rin gently bucked her pelvis into Sesshomaru, finding a delightful surge go through her. Giggling Rin did it again, but stopped when she noticed Sesshomaru staring at her with a smirk.

Placing a forearm next to Rin, Sesshomaru leaned down nuzzling into Rin's neck and began to push into her. It was glorious for both of them. Oddly at the same time they sighed in unison with happiness.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but enjoy how tight she felt around him. He thrust harder, knowing that he waited for this for almost five years. All his pent up sexual frustration was going right into Rin, who was in la-la Land, but for Sesshomaru he wanted to hear one thing from Rin.

Rin could feel a smirk against her neck as Sesshomaru slowed his thrust. He was going to have her say it, even if he was in needing of release himself.

"Submit." It was plain and simple, but a firm command.

Let the games begin.

Rin should have known this was coming. Giving him a growl, Rin clawed her nails down his back whispering sweetly into his ears, "Why don't you?"

As soon as that smart comment left her sweet lips, Sesshomaru had fisted his right hand in her hair, forcing her to arch her neck. Latching his lips to the mark on her neck he sucked on it. He wasn't expecting to have to use it, but this was Rin.

An odd pain shot through her. It was painful and pleasurable at the same time, but it was all sent toward his thrusting. Rin breath came out short as he sucked harder on the mark as his thrust remained the same speed. This was unbearable. She was so close.

"Ahh…Sesshomaru…that's not fair…" Rin moaned was almost a whimper as she wrapped her legs around his waist, driver him further into her.

Letting go of the mark, Sesshomaru lapped at it leisurely. He was ready to explode, but was going to have Rin submit or die trying. Almost pulling out of her, he plunged back inside her.

Sesshomaru growled out, "Say it."

Rin cried out feeling the sensation she wanted for a split second. Sweat began to fall from Sesshomaru's body to Rin's as he tried desperately to control his raging youkai. Sesshomaru grazed his fangs over the mark. Rin arched hard against Sesshomaru.

She couldn't take it anymore, "I SUBMIT!"

Growling with pride, Sesshomaru pounded into Rin with harsh force, but this is exactly what they both wanted. Rin kept her eyes locked with his, even now she was defiant to the end. Sesshomaru let go of her hair and placed it back around her hip. His thrusts were fast, long, and hard.

1…2…3…4…5…It seemed to go on forever. Until Rin clamped around him tightly causing them both to make the pit fall. Roaring out his release Sesshomaru collapsed onto Rin. His strength totally drained as he filled her. Rin couldn't believe how much better it was than him using his fingers. Her body shook with tremors as shockwave after shockwave hit her with full force, but she was not alone. Sesshomaru was trembling above her, gasping for air.

Rin gently reached out a hand to touch Sesshomaru's face, but he caught her wrist. Raising his crimson eyes to hers, this was to be expected, so Rin only kissed the hand that held her wrist. Sesshomaru only crushed his lips to hers.

There day was far from over.

The End

Muhahaha! I'm done…YAY! Please don't hate me because I didn't update as soon as I should have…lets just say I'm taking three AP classes and they require loads of my time…I was so peed because I couldn't finish my story, until today, but now it's done and I'm starting on a new one sometime. Please leave Reviews on this damn good chapter and leave me notes on what I should do with my next fic. What would you guys like me to do, but keep in mind I'm a Sesshomaru/Rin person only so…sorry…hehehehe...XP

But...that's not saying I won't do other characters either. I actually like having other relationships in my stories. So if you want a story the way you REALLY want it, with all the original characters then I'm you writer. Just email me or Review and I'll get started on what you want.

I'm a women who likes to serve my Reviewer's..hehehehe...; P

I think I did exceptional for my first lemon…hehehehe

Well...I'm currently writing another story, Match for a Match. I haven't published it yet...XP. I wanted to get a few chapies done first. Hmm...I used this story for a practice start. I hope it was good for you all. I still what some damn Review's from you all.

I demand YOUR option and suggestions. I'm up for anything and I do not get offended about anything either. I'm impartial and very much enjoy getting Review's, whether they be bad or good.

So I implore you to leave me some Review saying this is a damn good story..hehehehehe...

Love from Lord Roushijin.

Oh and a secret to you all...hehehe...I'm really a girl..XP..


End file.
